


Unwinding

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: Why must our “similarity” run around in circles?Whenever I chase you, you run away with an unfamiliar faceHey, can you show me your heart through this cracked mirror?You are my diffused reflection, and I am yours
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Aoi Yuuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Unwinding

“Merry christmas, you jerk!” Were the words Yuta said before throwing a cake at his face earlier in the night.

Truly, he deserved it, in a way it was like that for every time Yuta complains. He wanted to work for them, for 2wink, but that did make him see how not telling his brother was the wrong decision. The end of their conversation, the softness in Yuta’s voice when he said ‘I’ll strive to be the most beautiful me in the world to you’ didn’t get out of Hinata’s head at all, he thought about it for the entirety of their live, about how important that sentence was to him, and how much he needed to hear it.

“Aniki, get inside before you freeze, will you.”

Hinata’s brought back to reality by Yuta’s voice, shaking his head before quickly walking inside and closing the door behind him. “Sorry~” he apologises in a sweet voice as he turns the lock.

It’s already late in the night by this point, the live having occupied most of it, and Hinata’s way more tired than he’d usually be. It makes sense, he guesses, when most of that tiredness comes from his own thoughts.

It’s probably for that same reason that Yuta looks still very much alive, enough to drag him to the bath before bed, otherwise he probably would’ve passed out already. It’s weird, being spoiled like he is right now, especially when he feels like _he_ should be the one spoiling his brother after all that happened; but he just lets him do it, lets Yuta scrub him during the bath, dry his hair afterwards, and drag him yet again to their bedroom after they’re done.

Oh how spoiled he feels, as well as utterly cared for and incredibly loved. It’s hard, still, for all his negative thoughts and feelings to go away with how deeply rooted they are, but for at least a few hours he can bask in how maybe everything is fine, he can stay here, he can be with Yuta, he doesn’t have to leave and be alone when through every action his brother shows how much he _needs_ him by his side, just as much as Hinata does.

It’s not that uncommon, but still appreciated and surprising somewhat, that Yuta climbs on Hinata’s bed after he turns the lights off instead of his, only the glow of the full moon outside illuminating his form as he cuddles with his brother. “Are you better now, Aniki?” Yuta asks, laying his head on the crook of his neck.

“Mhm.” Hinata answers, turning around without unlacing himself from Yuta, so he could look at his face, foreheads touching each other. “I’m always better when Yuta-kun’s with me.” It is genuine, without the usual lacing of the exaggerated words he says when they’re out in public, although they have their truth as well.

Yuta smiles, tightening his hug just a bit to bring Hinata closer, their mouths the only part of their body not joined to the other. He fixes that, pretty much trapping Hinata in a kiss he most definitely didn’t want to get away from.

It begins slow, gentle, sweet words going unsaid with every movement of their tongues. It couldn’t stop there, however, as it never did with them. After a while it grows hotter, greedier, as though they search for something more. With his arms confined between both their bodies, Hinata can’t do much in the way of touching his brother himself, so he does his best to make up for it by kissing Yuta as passionately as he can. Maybe it was supposed to end in just a kiss before all that, but Hinata’s actions and show of regained energy prompt his brother to also move forward, one of his hands sliding down to grab Hinata’s ass.

He moans, his sound immediately swallowed by Yuta’s mouth, now ravenous in his kissing as his other hand joins the first, his grip bringing Hinata the few centimetres closer left between them, a leg sliding between Hinata’s own, grinding against a growing erection. 

Hinata’s gasp hurls him backwards, his breath not enough to both kiss and keep him alive between all _that_. Yuta doesn’t follow him, instead focusing his energy downwards, leaving small pecks all over Hinata’s neck and shoulders. His body felt like a furnace, each spot his brother kisses like a new burn on his skin. It’s the first time he felt almost overwhelmed by Yuta’s ministrations, maybe because this time the talk they had earlier wouldn’t leave his head.

Yuta must’ve sensed him getting distracted, sucking particularly hard on a spot near his collarbone to bring his attention back to him. Hinata doesn’t apologise, because he knows that’s not what he’s expecting, only muffling his moans as an indication that he was, indeed, paying attention, so much so that Hinata pushes his brother back just enough to grab the hem of his pyjama shirt, pulling on it to get it over his head. Yuta reciprocates, taking it a step further by letting Hinata take care of his own shirt as he drags his pants and underwear down instead, undressing him in one fell swoop and doing the same for himself just as quickly.

Hinata thinks, briefly, of pushing Yuta down at that moment, but all thoughts escape him when Yuta’s hands go back to his ass. _Oh, so that’s where this is going_. He understands enough of that process to move only to open the side table drawer, grabbing a pack of condoms and lube, but dropping them midway when a flick of Yuta’s tongue against his nipple takes him by surprise.

Thankfully, they still fall on the bed, so he doesn’t have to worry about having to catch them on the floor. Hinata would do more, really, if it weren’t for the fact he simply can’t move with Yuta doing so much to him, being all over him as he was. By closing his eyes to instead just focus on all the different sensations across his body, he doesn’t see when Yuta grabs the bottle of lube, only realising he did so when he feels a slicked finger probes against his entrance. 

His gasps grow even more breathless, trying his best to relax as Yuta fingers him slowly. It’s been a while since they had last done it like this, so it feels like something new all over again. Hinata forces himself to open his eyes only to look at his brother’s face, watching as he concentrates, clearly looking for something. He finds it quick enough, if Hinata’s response of arching his back and pressing against his fingers is anything to go by. 

“ _Y-Yuta-kun_ …” He moans his first words in a while, a cue for his brother to insert a second finger. If Yuta’s kisses were burns, his touch is like the sun itself was against his skin, like light crawling all over his body as Yuta used his free hand to massage Hinata’s hips, sliding them slowly against his torso until it reaches his chest, pinching a nipple.

  
  


It takes a while for Yuta to decide he is ready, minutes that feel like hours as he stretches him so, so slowly, making sure to hit that spot every few thrusts so Hinata doesn't relax completely, accompanied by the constant abuse of his nipples. All the while, his dick sits untouched against his stomach, dripping precum that slides to his side, so much of it he almost can’t believe it’s all from being fingered.

But the time finally comes, when Yuta pulls back his hand, leaving Hinata completely empty. He whines, a complaint and a beg for his brother to go faster, thoughts too mushed to form decent words. He watches as Yuta rips open the condom package with his teeth, his fingers too slick to be of any use at it. That’s a _really_ good view, and Hinata could come from that alone if it weren’t for the fact that he’s been waiting for so long he couldn’t let it end before it even began.

He keeps looking as Yuta makes quick work of putting the condom on his dick, grabbing Hinata’s hip to carefully pull him closer after he’s done lubing up to align himself, Hinata spreading his legs apart to welcome him. _Ah_ , there it is, the wonderful feeling of Yuta’s cock slowly sliding inside of him. _We definitely should do it like this more times_ is his last coherent thought before Yuta thrusts fully inside and both his mind and vision go white with pleasure.

He goes back to the real world only to realise he came from that alone, cum splattered across his stomach and as high as his chest. He notices Yuta has stopped, pondering if he should continue or not. “Don’t you dare stop,” Hinata tells him, now able to form sentences when his head is less filled with lust.

“Wasn’t going to.” Yuta tells him, even though Hinata knows he would’ve if he had asked him to. Yuta bends down to kiss Hinata once again as he resumes his movements, sliding back and forth as slowly as the movements of his tongue inside of his brother’s mouth.

Hinata’s arms reach upward to hold Yuta in an embrace, locking them on each side of his neck so as to not allow him to pull back, even though it didn’t seem like he wanted to do so any time soon. If Hinata’s legs didn’t feel like jelly, he would’ve probably done the same with them, if only to make Yuta go _faster_. As it is, they just hang open, allowing Yuta to do as he pleases.

And Hinata knows why he’s doing that, understands that Yuta’s careful thrusts are just another way of showing Hinata just how much he’s cherished, even though he would like to get roughed up at this moment, it didn’t always need to be like that. They could go slowly sometimes, if it meant he could feel _loved_ like that, treated like he’s a precious treasure, every single version of him.

Tears fill Hinata’s closed eyes, his treacherous eyelids letting them slide down to the sides of his face. Yuta must’ve realised, for he stops their kissing and the movements of his hips again to look at him, both of them opening their eyes as if on cue, allowing Hinata’s tears to flow freely now.

“Aniki…” the ‘ _are you ok?_ ’ goes unsaid, clear on Yuta’s worried stare. 

“Mhm,” Hinata replies, blinking a few times in a useless attempt to stop his crying, “I’m just happy, you know, that Yuta-kun cares so much about me.”

Yuta bends forward, kissing a spot on Hinata’s cheek where a tear strand hadn’t finished falling. “I care for you because I love you.” He whispers, and Hinata’s dam finally breaks, rendering him unable to do anything but bawl his eyes out.

“Y-yeah,” he hiccups, struggling to make his mouth form a smile “I love you too, Yuta-kun.” That happens to have the same effect on his brother, whose tears join his as they drop against his cheeks. _There're only cracked mirrors in our house_ , Yuta’s earlier words echo in his mind. He sees, then, as clear as the stars in the night sky: there it is, his cracked mirror, still in some way a reflection of himself. 

Hinata uses his grip on Yuta’s neck to bring him down, reciprocating his action from before and kissing Yuta’s tears away, their saltiness tasting like a reminder of their feelings on his tongue. He stops only when his brother stops crying, which hopefully isn’t long, although it doesn’t stop there. Hinata only changes his target, from Yuta’s cheeks to his mouth, where he plants a number of quick pecks before returning to their earlier endeavours, as hungry for each other as they’re always been, if only a bit more emotional. It’s when they separate again that Hinata remembers what they’ve stopped in the middle of, and looks downward to confirm that yes, Yuta was still inside of him.

It’s incredible, almost, that amidst all of that he managed to keep himself mostly hard, Yuta being much the same, although some of that could be attributed to the kiss they had resumed. Hinata wonders if they should stop, really, to keep up what they’ve got for a bit longer, if it was even worth continuing what they’ve stopped at all. It was just-- rare, a situation like this. Not that sex with each other wasn’t always filled with emotion, but apart from the fact that Hinata seldom is the one in this position, it’s even more uncommon for him to _cry_ in the middle of it, so he’s more than lost in what to do.

His eyes travel upward instead, locking with Yuta’s before he asks, “should we, uhm?” Without ending his sentence, Yuta’s gaze follows the same path his had earlier, probably coming to the same realisation that _he_ is also hard, Hinata can tell from how full he feels. Yuta moves, tentatively, probably to confirm something, although Hinata isn’t sure what that something is. The movement makes him gasp, and is an answer in and of itself. “Okay, we should.” He replies in Yuta’s stead, nodding his head a few times as he pulls Yuta back into their kiss.

Yuta reestablishes a new rhythm, the pacing of his thrusts now quicker than before. Hinata is grateful for it, considering that is the speed he wanted from the beginning. His hands become entangled in his brother’s hair as moans escape their throats directly into the mouth of the other, both of them in tune with one another.

Hinata can feel himself leaking once again, more precum joining the stain already there from his previous orgasm. He can definitely come from Yuta’s thrusts alone this time too, he thinks, but still appreciates when he feels a hand stroke him slowly. The tempo from Yuta’s hands to his hips is so different it throws Hinata for a loop as he tries to both thrust back onto Yuta’s dick and forward into his hand. It doesn’t help, or maybe it helps _too_ much, when his brother finds the same spot his fingers had earlier. 

A scream stops in his throat, the last ounce of Hinata’s self control getting wasted as he lets out only whines instead. He almost feels like crying again, this time simply because of how overwhelmed by everything he is. But to cry twice in such a short span of time would be too much, even for him, so he bites Yuta’s shoulder to keep it in. That would definitely leave a mark, but as lost in pleasure as Hinata is, he can’t find it in himself to care.

It takes nothing but a few seconds after that for his second orgasm to hit him, this time much stronger than before. A shiver runs through Hinata’s entire body, arching his back and, for the first time, no sound comes when he opens his mouth. Cum splatters against both of their bellies, and Yuta’s hand continues its job until Hinata releases every last drop left inside of him. 

Thankfully, and probably because of a broken beg Hinata must’ve uttered, Yuta’s hips also keep at it, only adding to the sensation, and even after Hinata’s done, oversensitive, he wouldn’t dream of asking his brother to stop. But it doesn’t take long, after the grand display Hinata had just given him, for Yuta to find his release as well. The wave hits him differently, dropping his head on Hinata’s shoulder and slowing his pace to thrusts that drag for longer, and Hinata almost wishes he were the one being filled instead of a condom, although the more rational part of his brain knows he’d be too tired to take another bath if that were the case.

The feeling of Yuta pulling out isn’t nearly as good as the one of pushing in, but Hinata holds back a wince so as to not make his brother worried. He watches, already sleepy, Yuta tying the condom and throwing it in the trash bin close to the bed. He drags himself to do some work as well, sitting up to grab some wet tissues from the box on their nightstand to clean the cum and lube off himself, surprised by how much of it there is.

Hinata catches the way Yuta looks a tad bit disappointed when he turns around and realises Hinata was already cleaning himself, probably because he wanted to be the one to do so. But he couldn’t simply do _all_ the work, lest Hinata’s role as an older brother be wasted by him being completely babied. He makes sure, instead, to be the one to clean Yuta as well, smiling at him as he wipes his own cum off his brother’s belly. Hinata finishes it with a brief kiss to Yuta’s lips, throwing the used tissues away to hopefully fall inside the bin, or somewhere close to it, his attention fully on the soft stare Yuta gives him as he pulls him down into an embrace, holding him close as they both cuddle on the bed, sharing the same pillow and with foreheads touching as they close their eyes.

_You know, Yuta-kun_ , Hinata thinks to himself, _I want to be the most beautiful “me” in the world to you, too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, who knew what university could do to creativity. Took me a while but finally here I am again! In case you didn't catch it, the summary is the lyrics to 'heart prism symmetry', which is still my favourite 2wink song.  
> Thank you to my dear friends for being my betas for this fic, and thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and feedback is as always greatly appreciated.  
> Until next time, hopefully it won't take 5 months again~


End file.
